


Slumming It

by F1_rabbit



Category: Actor RPF, Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: The hotel you're working in has a charity ball on tonight, and two of the guests catch your eye.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts).



> [I have to admit that I don't really know who Matthew Lewis is, but a friend really likes him so... I wrote the fic anyway :D]

There's a charity ball on tonight at the hotel you work in. It's just a few hours a week, a little bit of extra money, and some of the people you go to college with also work here which makes it more bearable. You're just handing out drinks and taking away the empty glasses but it gives you plenty of time to study the guests.

Towards the end of the night you see a couple of people chatting, an actor and a race driver, which seems odd but being in the public eye must mean that they at least know who the other is. You wonder what they're talking about but it's the way that they're looking at each other that fascinates you the most.

As the night draws to a close you're clearing up glasses from a table next to them when they ask you if you know of any good nightclubs nearby. You tell them that you don't know of any high end ones and Matthew gives you a wink.

"Maybe we feel like slumming it," he says, with a cheeky grin.

"You could join us," Jo adds, and your heart races at the thought of it. "But only if you want to," he says when you don't answer.

"I'd love to," you say, and it sounds so cheesy but it's how you really feel.

You take the last of the glasses through to the kitchen, it's someone else's job to wash them. They're waiting for you in the lobby, both looking effortless and now dressed in much more casual, although no less spectacular looking clothes.

Matthew links his arm through yours, leading you out into the night air, while Jo hangs back, he doesn't seem to be as touchy-feely as Matthew. You end up at a nightclub that you didn't even know existed, it's not too crowded and the drinks are good. Although given how late it is it'll be closing very soon. They try to encourage you to dance but you're not a good dancer so you decline, instead enjoying the show that they're putting on, drunkenly dancing and occasionally bumping into each other, smiling away, but there's about the way they move that suggests they're familiar with each other's bodies.

As the DJ puts on the last song of the night you're dragged up to dance by the two of them, surrounded by them, and their bodies rub against yours, little brushes that sends all your nerves into overdrive. For a minute your mind wanders in a strange direction but you quickly push it away, put it down to the alcohol and the crowded dance floor.

The song finishes and you expect that to be the end of the night, it's not far for you to walk home. But as you grab your coat someone presses up against your back and you freeze in panic until a familiar voice speaks.

"Want to come back to our hotel room?" And from the way Jo says it there's no mistaking what he means.

As their third...

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
